militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
217th Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Training and Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 217th Brigade ''' (217 Bde) was a Home Service formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 217 Bde was formed in late 1916 as part of 72nd Division, which had the dual role of training men for overseas drafts and providing forces for home defence.http://www.1914-1918.net/72div.html The original second line Territorial Force battalions of the Northumberland Fusiliers were transferred to the brigade on 14 November 1916 from 188th Brigade, which had been part of 63rd (2nd Northumbrian) Division until that division was disbanded in July 1916.http://www.1914-1918.net/northfus.htmhttp://www.1914-1918.net/63(2N)div.htm Composition The following infantry battalions served in 217 Bde during World War I: *2/4th Battalion, Northumberland Fusiliers, disbanded 24 May 1918 *2/5th Battalion, Northumberland Fusiliers, disbanded December 1917 *2/6th Battalion, Northumberland Fusiliers, disbanded December 1917 *264th Graduated Battalion, joined by 9 July 1917, became 51st (Graduated) Battalion, King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry 27 October 1917, moved to 208th Brigade March 1918http://www.1914-1918.net/koyli.htm *265th Graduated Battalion, joined by 24 September 1917, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Royal Fusiliers 27 October 1917, moved to 204th Brigade March 1918http://www.1914-1918.net/royalfus.htm On 21 December 1917 orders were issued to break up 72nd Division. Disbandment began in January 1918 and its last elements disappeared on 8 April 1918. World War II A new brigade under the title of '''217th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) was formed for service in the United Kingdom on 20 October 1940 under the Northumbrian Area headquarters. At first it was composed of infantry battalions from North-East England.Joslen, p. 380. Composition The following units served in 217 Bde: * 12th Battalion West Yorkshire Regiment (until 17 August 1941) * 8th Battalion East Yorkshire Regiment (until 24 November 1941) * 12th Battalion Green Howards (until 9 May 1941) - later converted to 161st Regiment Royal Armoured CorpsForty, p. 51. * 15th Battalion Durham Light Infantry (until17 November 1941) - later converted to 155th Regiment Royal Armoured Corps * 12th Battalion Royal Welch Fusiliers (9 May–23 October 1941) Commanders The following officers commanded 217 Bde: * Brig R.E. Holmes à Court * Brig E. Woodhouse (from 12 March 1941) Service 217 Bde transferred to Durham and North Riding County Division when that formation was created on 12 March 1941. The Divisional headquarters ceased to function on 1 December 1941, and 217 Bde HQ disbanded on 22 December, all its battalions having been previously posted away.Joslen, p. 110. Notes References * George Forty, "British Army Handbook 1939-1945", Stroud: Sutton Publishing, 1998, ISBN 0-7509-1403-3. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. * The Long, Long Trail Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1941